battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Diablo Grande
El Diablo Grande (The Big Devil, when translated from Spanish) was a heavyweight designed by Team Diablo for Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It competed in the final three seasons, and was essentially a larger El Diablo, hence the name. It was like its middleweight counterpart, a tracked robot armed with a spinning drum (a set of flywheels in Season 5.0) and a lifting arm. El Diablo Grande was actually the new El Diablo, hence why El Diablo did not participate in Season 3.0, but it was moved into the heavyweight class because builder Zach Bieber wanted more horsepower in its drivetrain and weapons. It did decently, reaching the televised rounds of Season 4.0, but it never even made it past the round of 32. After BattleBots ended, El Diablo Grande's lifting arm was taken and used for Team Diablo's newer lightweight robot named Pig Sticker. Robot History Season 3.0 El Diablo Grande's first and only match in Season 3.0 was against MechaVore. MechaVore won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 El Diablo Grande's first match in Season 4.0 was against Botknocker-19. Botknocker-19 started spinning and El Diablo Grande slammed into it fearlessly, causing parts to fly and El Diablo Grande's drum to die. El Diablo Grande kept ramming into Botknocker-19, one shot after another, getting its tail all twisted up and its body dented. Eventually, Botknocker-19 stopped spinning and El Diablo Grande tried to get its tail under Botknocker-19, but it was too bent. Instead, it just pushed Botknocker-19 around the BattleBox and Botknocker-19 started smoking. Botknocker-19 stopped moving and was now being counted out. El Diablo Grande won by KO at 2:00 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced SlamJob. Both robots went straight at each other and the collision sent El Diablo Grande up SlamJob's wedge. SlamJob fired its axe, but it didn't hit. Both robots were pushing each other, then both robots got caught on the killsaws. El Diablo Grande got its spinning drum under one of SlamJob's side skirts and stayed there to attack the components hidden underneath. SlamJob ran away before any apparent damage was done. SlamJob then pushed El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and El Diablo Grande got tossed onto SlamJob's front again. SlamJob fired its axe again, but it still didn't hit. El Diablo Grande used its drum to bend the side skirt of SlamJob and SlamJob then hit El Diablo Grande with its axe. As SlamJob kept going after El Diablo Grande, SlamJob pushed El Diablo Grande against the arena wall. El Diablo Grande then tried to attack the rear side of SlamJob. SlamJob started pushing El Diablo Grande backwards, forcing El Diablo Grande to run away. SlamJob hit El Diablo Grande again, but it glanced off of El Diablo Grande's drum. SlamJob pushed El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and one of El Diablo Grande's treads got dislodged from the impact. SlamJob got another hit on El Diablo Grande and pushed it around the BattleBox. As El Diablo Grande was going around in circles, SlamJob pushed it over the killsaws and held it there. SlamJob pushed El Diablo Grande to another set of killsaws before the time ran out. SlamJob won on a 33-12 judge's decision and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, El Diablo Grande couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the TV rounds of Season 4.0, El Diablo Grande had to go through the preliminary rounds again in Season 5.0. El Diablo Grande's first match in Season 5.0 was against Gale Force. El Diablo Grande won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced UpperCut. El Diablo Grande won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced KillerB. El Diablo Grande won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced MechaVore again. MechaVore won by KO and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's known to let his opponents make their mark. Unfortunately, it's always a giant blood stain on the south wall of the BattleBox. Here is EL DIABLO GRANDE!" Merchandise * El Diablo Grande/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California